Atomic!
Atomic! or ATOM!C is a series about an elderly astronaut professor finding an unknown, star-shaped source of light in space that kills and then resurrects him with superabilities. Grateful to be alive, he travels back to Earth to experience the pleasures he missed out on, but also decides to explore the star's radiation inside of him by taking on the role of a classic comic book superhero. His powers appear highly unsuitable for protecting and fighting normal human beings, and those acquainted with Atomic become overly cautious when he shows up to "save the day". The series was conceived in June of 2019 by VampireMeerkat, but nothing has been published and its future layout is uncertain. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Characters Anton Mạch Anton Mạch (pronounced: "Anton Mai") is the child of two German-born, Vietnamese scientists, who were mostly focused on space exploration. They died shortly after his birth and never got to contribute much or enter space themselves, but left behind an advanced spaceship for the American government to find. It contained equipment capable of caring for an infant and raising them to be a competent astronaut, without human guidance. The invention was supposed to ensure that a scientist would live to see the deeper parts of space and send data back to Earth, but naturally be unable to return or pursue their own wishes. The project's morality was questioned, but the craftsmanship and the fact Anton had no other relatives enticed the government to give it a try. Without informing the public or the space program's partner organizations (that were most likely to object), the baby was shot into space. Anton was successfully cared for and taught by the machines, until he was old enough to understand the ship's controls. He did what he was raised to do, without questioning it or being too held back by the absence of social interaction. When he was in his 80s, he came across a star-shaped formation of light that influenced the metal of the ship and deformed it within minutes. When there was nothing left of his home and office, Anton awaited his death in the cold outer space air, but the star was about to meet its end as well. It exploded at the same time Anton died, and its light reverted his body's molecules and caused his once pigmentless grey hair to get infused with mirror particles that reach far enough to reflect the image of space. No trace of the star was left after that; there was just Anton and his young new self. As this being, he's granted knowledge of space's never-ending layout, but it ironically made him lose interest in it. With the ability to move and breathe in his once deadly environment, he flew back to Earth, where he decided not to report himself to the government that had sacrificed him, but use his second chance of life to experience that which had been taken from him. Besides the fun and excitement Earth and its people give him, he also gets acquainted with the foreign concept of evil and crime, urging him to get involved and take on a secret superhero role as "Atomic". Anton tries to learn more of the star's effect on him during his crime fighting, though can only conclude he's no longer an actual "living" person, but the human-shaped embodiment of space itself, in lack of better words. His set of powers are mostly lethal and overkill in a world inhabited with normal people; like spawning comets and black holes, inflicting burning radiation, lowering the temperature, and erasing oxygen from the air. Anton can also see things that happened in the past, but not go there or mingle with it. Though there are no deaths on Anton's name, people start to associate his Atomic character with danger and pretend to be overly satisfied or unsuspicious when he shows up. Armies from all over the world wish to ambush and capture him, but since he doesn't have human DNA anymore, nothing he sheds is useful for finding or capturing him. Not everyone agrees his existence and hero attempts count as tyranny, though. When given no reason to use his powers, he won't. Despite the feared Atomic and Anton's socially inept self, he befriends a woman after saving her from a clumsy fall. When he's out on the streets, Becky looks him up to hand over presents as part of her never-ending gratitude, usually candy. Because he didn't get to experience most foods in his life, he gladly receives it, his favourite ending up being a box of grocery store chocolates he calls "decorated stones". After spending time with each other in private, she shows romantic interest in him, but he's unfamiliar with the practises of courtship and can't pick up on her obvious hints. Anton is a highly intelligent, devoted, but socially awkward man who is easily entertained, yet understands little. He's unfamiliar with slang, past and current trends, and most English sayings, and can only take everything literally. Concerning human interaction and emotions, his education on the ship covered less than the basics and he needs Becky to explain his own feelings to him. For example, Anton would describe love or friendship as "feeling happy when they're around", but can't mention the core difference if someone asked. He's a short, slender man with blue eyes and wavy long hair that looks like a portal into space. Before his transformation, he had black eyes and black hair, though the latter had turned grey over the years. On Earth, his hair is shorter and mirrors that of the Earth's sky, but this changes back when his hair expands/gets longer. This happens automatically when he uses any of his powers. While it feels like regular hair, it's noticeably cold. When going around as Atomic, he wears a black bodysuit with white short sleeves and a high collar. As himself, he wears a mix of clothes that don't always match together, one consistency being the red plaid bomber hat he covers his hair with. ---- Becky von Mach Becky is a German-American woman Anton "saved" from tripping over a pebble. Her clumsiness stems from the fact she has an eye condition that worsens her sight the more time progresses. Anton's act is extremely over-glorified by her and she mentions it to people often, but doesn't know of his superhero quest and can't fully perceive his appearance to see he looks off. She believes it was a normal citizen who caught her fall, though seemingly has no opinion on the controversial Atomic either way. She sees Anton's ignorance and direct responses as humorous and is quick to call him a friend. When invited over to her house, he notices everything inside is either grey or white, to which she explains those colours are the cheapest and it won't matter when she's become fully blind. Her uninspired home reminds him of his time in space and he insists more colourful furniture will allow her to navigate better through the house. He redecorates her home and makes her realize her eyesight is not yet as bad as presumed. The fact he himself wears different colours is what makes him easily found by her when out on the streets. His care helps her confirm her crush on Anton, but he never comprehends her intentions. The fact he's lived as an 80 year old man before his mutation is also a factor, and the young Becky is not immediately seen as a love interests. She's friendly and generous, and has many friends, while bad at being alone. To become forgotten is one of her fears, another being her inevitable blindness, but she chooses not to make either fears a subject for conversation. Becky is a tall woman with a sturdy build. She has blonde hair and blue eyes that point outward and rarely make contact with her target. Trivia * The series' theme song and creation was inspired by "Atomic" by Party Animals. Category:Series Category:Superhero